


Truth or Dare

by Thatoneloser_kid



Series: Cartinelli Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Back ground skimmons, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt; 'Modern day au were Peggy, Angie, Jemma and skye (and anyone else) are in the academy together and decide to get drunk in one of their rooms(it's up to you if Skimmons and Cartinelli are together already or they get together) they play games like never have I ever or truth or dare'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Peggy’s eyes were glued to Angie as she carefully sat down on the bed beside her, trying not to spill the drinks she had in her hand, while the other four people in the room(Skye, Jemma, Bobbi and Fitz) talked amongst themselves.

"Skye, Bobbi and I have a lab tomorrow, I don’t think getting drunk is a good idea." Jemma sighed but Skye still handed her the beer, telling her that it is her own choice before giving her a brief kiss on the lips.

Peggy was glad she didn’t have class tomorrow.

"You ok, English?" Peggy focused her eyes to see Angie staring at her curiously, her head tilted a little to the left, a little grin playing on her lips. "I think you’re starting to feel buzzed, Carter."

"Sorry. I zoned out for a little while."

"Let’s play a game," Bobbi called loudly, catching everyone’s attention. "How about a game of never have I ever?"

"You wouldn’t have any soda, would you? Jemma isn’t drinking." Skye asked, her nose buried against the side of Jemma’s head but her eyes were on Peggy.

"A few beers won’t do any harm." Jemma said with a little shrugged, shaking her head at Peggy who was lifting herself off the bed to get Jemma a soda.

"Don’t feel like you have to, sweetie." Skye frowns, pulling back to look Jemma in the eye.

"I don’t."

"If you two are quite finished we can start the game now." Bobbi huffed. "You can go first, English."

Both Jemma and Peggy lifted their eyes to Bobbi who nodded at Jemma to make it clear just who she was talking about.

"Oh, ok. Uh, never have I ever… Skipped class." Jemma said drawing a groan from everyone but Fitz as they took a drink of their respective drinks.

"I’ll go. Spice this up a little." Skye gave Jemma a quick kiss when she pouted. "Never have I ever had sex outside. Like, not just outside the house but in a park or something."

Bobbi was the only one to drink this time, grinning at the curious looks she received. “Wouldn’t you guys like to know.” She said, “Ok, never have I ever had sex with someone of the same gender.”

Peggy watched as everyone but her raised their bottles to their mouths, Angie giving her a little shrug when Peggy gawped at her.

"What? This is college, Peg."

"Jeez, you have no idea what you’re missing, Carter." Bobbi tutted.

"Jemma and I could show you." Skye grinned and Jemma hardly looked turned off at the idea.

"I’ve just never had a woman come into me is all." Peggy shrugged.

"Or, maybe, you’re just to blind to realise when someone likes you." Jemma pointed the opening of the bottle at Peggy who shrugged again.

"Maybe."

"Ok, Fitzy, you go." Skye called.

"Never have I ever had a threesome."

Skye sent Bobbi a crooked little grin as she, Bobbi and Jemma took a drink, Jemma’s cheeks darkening considerable.

"You guys didn’t." Angie gasped.

"Of course we did." Skye shrugged.

"God, you guys are like rabbits." Fitz groaned, rolling his eyes at the woman.

"Go for it, Martinelli."

"Never have I ever slept with someone over ten years older than me."

No one drank this time, which Peggy was somewhat thankful for, they were all only 18-21 after all.

"Never have I ever walked in on my parents." Peggy offered and there was a little shudder to her left where Fitz was as the Scot took a drink.

"Never have I have had a crush on my roommate." Skye said, completely disregarding the fact it was Jemma’s turn, and grinned over at Peggy.

Peggy glared at her, glancing quickly over at Angie before taking a drink, almost choking on it when Angie took a drink too.

"Never have I ever fantasised about someone in this room." Jemma added, a grin a little to similar to Skye’s appearing as she took a drink along with Skye and Bobbi.

Peggy was a little more hesitant but took a drink once she saw Angie do so.

"Ok, this is boring." Bobbi groaned, setting her newly empty bottle down on the ground. "Truth or dare." Bobbi didn’t wait for any kind of acknowledgment for everyone else before spinning the bottle.

All eyes were on Jemma when the bottle slowed to a stop at her. “Simmons, truth or dare.”

"Is this going to be the dirty version?" Jemma asked and Skye chuckled against the side of her head, planting a kiss to the woman’s temple.

"Yes, Simmons." Bobbi nodded, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Oh, ok. Truth."

"Ok. Have you ever gone an entire day without wearing any underwear?"

Jemma didn’t even have to answer, the grin on Skye’s face as she looked down at the beer in her hand told everyone what they needed to know.

"I have, once."

"Little Jemma Simmons, huh?" Angie teased with a little grin, leaning against Peggy’s side as Jemma leant forward to spin the bottle.

"Are you ok, Ang?" Peggy asked, looking down at her friend who smiled up at her and gave her a little nod.

"Carter, truth or dare?" Skye called back to the group and away from Angie.

"Um, dare."

Skye grinned a little, leaning over to whisper something into Jemma’s ear.

"I don’t know, Skye." Jemma looked apprehensive but turned to Peggy when Skye nodded encouragingly. "Go to the person you think is most attractive and kiss them on the lips."

"How very mature of you, Skye." Peggy glared over Skye before reaching down and gently taking ahold of Angie’s chin, her nose bumping the girls horn-rimmed glasses as she pecked her roommate on the lips.

Angie’s eyes sprung open in surprise and her lips pouted even though the kiss was over in the matter of seconds.

"Surprise surprise." Skye murmured, leaning forward to get the bottle.

"Sorry," Peggy apologised, looking rather sheepish as she fixed Angie’s glasses.

"No, I’m quite flattered, really." Angie smiled bashfully, her eyes dropping to Peggy’s lips. "Uh, did you know that red lipstick was once banned in Britain because it was thought it could seduce men into marriage, which was considered witchcraft."

"I didn’t know that, no." Peggy shook her head lightly, a little smile etching into her lips when Angie dragged her eyes back up to look into hers.

"Angie, truth or dare?"

Angie startled, her head whipping around to look at Skye. “Um, truth.”

"Have you ever faked an orgasm to make someone else happy?"

"Far to often." Angie sighed, taking a sip of her beer and nodding to the bottle. "Spin it for me, will ya?"

"What did you last slave die of?" Skye arched her eyebrows challengingly but reached for the bottle anyway.

"Not following orders." Angie said with a little grin.

—

It was a little after midnight when Bobbi and Fitz stumbled out of the room then it wasn’t until two that Skye left with Jemma in her arms because Skye and Peggy had spent two hours talking about combat skills.

"That was a lot of fun. Hopefully more people can make it next time." Angie sighed, cuddling down against Peggy’s pillow.

"Wrong bed, Yorker."

"What if I was to tell you," Angie started, pushing herself up onto her elbows and following the pattern of the blanket with her fingertip. "That I can’t stop thinking about that kiss earlier?"

"How much have you have to drink?" Peggy asked, falling on her back in front of Angie.

"Not a lot. Two, maybe five." Angie shrugged, clumsily leaning forward to kiss Peggy but frowned when she ended up catching her cheek. "You said I was the most attractive."

"You are. And I do want to kiss you, Angie." Peggy assured, turning her head to avoid Angie’s lips again. " _But_ , not while you are drunk. Tomorrow, if you still feel the same way, we can talk.”

Angie smiled at that, nestling Dow against Peggy, nuzzling her nose against the woman’s neck. “I’ve been crazy about you since the first time I saw you, when you were sparring with Skye down in the gym. Then when we got roomed together I thought it was just my luck, you know? Getting lumped with the pretty straight girl.”

"I never once told you I was straight."

"But you never told me you weren’t, either, and you just assume someone is straight because it’s what is most common. And even if you were into girls I didn’t think I stood a chance. I moved in this year and everyone was tellin’ me how lucky I was to be roomin’ with the great Peggy Carter, and I have to say I am inclined to believe them when they say you’re great, but I can compete with the likes of Thompson."

"Darling, Thompson is only good at beating people up us woman, we aren’t built to fight men we were given the brains to out smart them, and from what I’ve heard you easier out smarted not only Thompson but Krzeminski." Peggy grinned down at Angie who just shrugged bashfully. "And you wouldn’t have been competing with ‘the likes of Thompson’ anyway. Most of the men in this place are obnoxious idiots, save for little Fitz, Tripp and Rodgers."

"And what about the women?" Angie asked, smirking a little as she leant her chin on Peggy’s chest and peered up at the woman.

"The women here are incredible _but_  there is only of those incredible women that has caught my eye."

"Mm, is it Bobbi?" Angie hummed.

"Busted." Peggy teased, laughing when Angie batted her shoulder. "I was joking."

"You better be." Angie warned playfully, resting her head against Peggy’s shoulder.

"We should have breakfast together tomorrow, if you want to, the cafe down the hall from the gym does an amazing English breakfast, which is a perfect hangover cure."

"Yeah, sure. I’ve never had an English breakfast before."

"You’ll love it." Peggy assured, wrapping her arms around Angie and gently squeezing her.


End file.
